Stupid
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Dia suka sekali mengusikku dan aku dengan senang hati meladeninya. Menikmati aksi anjing dan kucing yang kami lakukan. Karena aku menyukainya/"Kalau suka kenapa tak bilang langsung saja padaku? Pakai acara minta bantuan pada Kiba, segala." / For LAFSEvent. Happy NaruSaku Day.


**Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Out of Character/AU/ Many Mistakes here/Based on True story**

**For LAFSEvent. Happy NaruSaku Day **

**Subtema : Secret Admirer**

**..**

**Stupid **

**..**

Satu bulir keringat baru kembali tercipta, belum satu detik bertahan sudah meleleh menuruni wajahku. Derap langkah kaki milikku semakin jelas terdengar saat melewati lorong sekolah yang tak begitu ramai. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melirik kearah jam tangan, memastikan masih ada kesempatan waktu untukku.

Pagi ini aku kembali terlambat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran ekstra bahasa inggris hanya gara-gara menunggu sahabat pirangku satu itu. Aku mendengus kesal, Ino tentu saja tak perlu memburu waktu sepertiku karena kelasnya tak ada tambahan jam pelajaran pagi hari ini.

"Sial" kali ini umpatan kecil keluar dari mulutku saat mendapati ruang kelas sudah tertutup, menandakan Anko-sensei tengah mengajar sekarang. Tangan kananku bergerak mengusap wajah basahku karena keringat. Mendesah pelan, sebelum berbalik untuk berjalan menjauh dari ruang kelasku.

Tak ada gunanya juga aku mengetuk pintu kelas dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatanku karena Anko-sensei tak mungkin sebaik itu memberi maaf dan membiarkan diriku mengikuti jam pelajarannya. Bisa-bisa justru aku yang harus menganggung malu didepan teman-teman kelasku jika melakukan hal itu.

Ini keempat kalinya aku melewatkan jam pelajaran tambahan bahasa inggris karena terlambat. Padahal, bahasa inggris adalah pelajaran yang paling aku gemari disekolah.

Kali ini aku memilih melangkah menuju kantin. Biasanya jika aku terlambat, aku akan pergi kekelas Ino. Tapi karena aku sedang benar-benar badmood untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang, lebih baik aku memilih tempat lain untuk menunggu bel pelajaran normal berbunyi.

Saat kaki miliku menapaki kantin, beberapa sosok yang kukenal tengah asik berbincang disalah satu meja. Aku menarik senyum, berjalan pelan menghampiri beberapa teman kelasku yang sepertinya juga mengalami nasib sama denganku. Terlambat.

"Karin..." aku menepuk pelan bahu perempuan berambut merah yang tengah asik menikmati ice lemonnya. Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh kearahku dengan raut wajah kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum cerah melihatku.

"Kamu juga terlambat Sakura...?" aku mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan teman sebangku ku itu. Mendudukkan diri dibangku kosong sebelahnya. Meletakkan tas sekolahku diatas meja dan menghela nafas lelah.

Mata hijau milikku kali ini melirik pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk disebelah Kiba. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

'Ternyata dia juga terlambat.'

"Hey Kiba, beri aku contekkan remidi tes bahasa inggrismu." Pemuda pirang itu meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang bertebaran diatas meja kantin. Menatap lembar demi lembar kertas milik Kiba, pemuda berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Aku belum mengerjakannya Naruto, kamu juga tahu aku tidak bisa pelajaran bahasa Inggris." Kiba mengomel pelan, merebut kembali kertas remidi bahasa inggrisnya.

Aku tersentak saat mata biru itu kali ini menatapku. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar, membuat wajahku memanas detik itu juga.

"Sakura-chan, bantu aku mengerjakannya ya? Kamu kan pintar bahasa inggris." Naruto menyodorkan kertas remidinya padaku, masih tersenyum.

Aku mendengus kesal. Pura-pura sibuk bermain dengan ponsel milikku.

"Kerjakkan sendiri. Aku sedang tak mood mengerjakan tugas orang lain." Kata-kata ketus itu meluncur lancar dari bibirku. Itu adalah salah satu caraku menyembunyikan perasaanku padanya. Yah, aku menyukainya. Menyukai teman kecilku.

Saat masih sekolah dasar, Naruto adalah murid baru dikelasku. Sebelum aku mengetahui kalau dirinya anak baru. Aku sempat tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya dilorong sekolah. Buku-buku yang saat itu tengah ku bawa berhamburan jatuh kelantai. Aku mengomel, berjongkok, memunguti satu persatu buku pelajaran milikku. Sapuan lembut dikepalaku membuatku terhenti, aku terdiam sebelum detik kemudian mengangkat wajah untuk melihat orang yang baru saja menyentuh kepalaku

Aku terpaku diam, ketika mendapati mata biru itu menatap kearahku, senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Maaf, ada kelopak bunga sakura jatuh dirambutmu."

Dan entah apa itu namanya, hatiku berdesir saat itu juga. Berdentum keras tanpa ada perintah.

Setelah aku lulus sekolah dasar aku kira tak akan lagi bisa bertemu dengannya karena rumah kami memang cukup jauh. Tapi siapa sangka sampai high school kami selalu satu sekolah dan bahkan saat kelas satu kami bisa sekelas, dan ditahun terakhir ini kami kembali sekelas bersama setelah setahun kemarin berbeda kelas.

Naruto, dia selalu suka berbuat masalah denganku. Mengusik tentang ini dan itu. Tak pernah absen membuatku marah. Tapi dengan senang hati aku meladeninya. Balas mengacaukan hidupnya.

Selama beberapa tahun ini aku menjadi pengagum pribadinya. Tak pernah sekalipun untuk mencoba mengutarakan cinta padanya. Malu? Entahlah, aku rasa lebih tepat dibilang gengsi.

"Sakura-chan, ayolah kumohon..." Naruto mulai melancarkan aksi merenggeknya. Aku menggelengkan kepala pening. Bingung juga, kenapa aku bisa jatuh hati pada pemuda itu?

"Kamu kan yang remidi Naruto, bukan aku." Naruto memajukkan bibirnya kesal mendengar cibiran dariku.

"Nanti aku traktir, bagaimana? Atau aku kasih lagu terbaru LP, aku sudah punya." Aku menyipit tajam kearahnya. "Baka, aku sudah punya."

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya, pasti ia kembali bingung mencari cara untuk kembali menyogokku. Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati melihatnya.

"Iya Sakura, bantu saja ya...kasihanilah kami ini. Apa kamu tega melihat kami dimarahi Anko-sensei?" Kiba ikut menimpali. Memasang ekspresi berkaca-kaca. Membuatku memutar mata bosan.

"iya bantu saja Sakura, kalau aku bisa, aku pasti bantu mereka. Tapi, kemarin sewaktu ulangan saja aku menyontekmu." Gadis disebelahku itu tertawa. Aku menghela nafas dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah, meraih lembar remidi milik Kiba dan mulai mengerjakan.

"Tapi hanya sampai bel berbunyi. Kalau sampai bel ini juga belum selesai aku sudah tak ingin ambil pusing." Naruto dan Kiba hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum lebar kearahku.

Setidaknya ada satu hal lagi yang bisa kulakukan untuknya.

.

Satu coretan abstrak kembali tertoreh dihalaman paling belakang buku tulis miliku. Hari ini benar-benar terasa membosankan. Hampir satu jam berlalu tapi guru sejarah kami belum juga menampakan diri. Kebiasaan.

Aku menoleh kesamping, mengkerutkan alis melihat Karin sudah tidak ada disampingku. Kepalaku tertoleh kebelakang. Seperti dugaanku, dia sudah asik bergosip dengan teman perempuanku yang lain.

Aku kembali menatap lurus kedepan. Memperhatikan Sai yang tengah asik menggambar dipapan tulis. Pemuda itu, dia memang pandai untuk urusan gambar-menggambar. Aku mendengus, melirik kearah buku ku yang penuh coretan. Benar-benar tak bisa dibandingkan dengan gambaran milik Sai.

" Everything you said to me...take me naanaa...naanaa"

Aku sedikit terlonjak. Sepertinya aku mengenali lirik dan nada lagu itu. Sedikit terburu, aku menolehkan kepala kesana kemari mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang baru saja menyanyikannya. Menoleh kebelakang dengan penasaran.

Ah, ternyata dia.

Seharusnya aku bisa menebak kalau Naruto yang tengah menyanyikan lagu itu. Disini hanya aku dan dia yang menyukai lagu-lagu Linkin Park.

Aku memperhatikkannya. Mendengus geli bercampur kesal karena ia tak tahu sebagaian liriknya. Memejamkan mata sembari menganggukan-anggukan kepalanya mendengar lagu yang terdengar dari earphone yang terpasang rapi ditelinganya. Dan menggantikan lirik yang tak ia kuasai dengan nananaa...

'Benar-benar baka..'

"Kiba.." aku memanggil sedikit keras pemuda berambut coklat disebelah Naruto. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap kearahku dengan tanda tanya.

"Temanmu..." Kulihat kerutan kini tercipta didahi Kiba, sepertinya dia belum mengerti ucapanku.

"Suruh dia berhenti..." Kiba hanya mengerjapkan mata, sebelum kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum melihat kembali kearahku.

"Kenapa?"

"Suruh belajar menghafal lirik dulu, dia benar-benar pintar merusak lagu."

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya mengerti, menoleh kembali pada Naruto. Mengguncang bahu pemuda itu pelan. Naruto membuka kelopak matanya, melepaskan satu earphone dari telinganya. Alisnya terlihat bertaut menatap pada Kiba.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu sedikit mendekat pada Naruto, mencondongkan tubuh pada pemuda itu. Berbisik ditelinganya.

Aku memperhatikan mereka. Kenapa juga Kiba harus berbisik-bisik seperti itu pada Naruto?

Mata biru itu kini justru beralih menatapku. Aku menahan nafas, apa-apaan dengan tatapannya itu?

Kiba kembali pada posisinya. Mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku sebagai tanda sukses, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku gugup saat melihat mata biru itu tak juga berhenti menatapku. Secepat mungkin aku beralih, kembali menfokuskan diri menatap depan kelas. Mencoba mendiamkan debaran didadaku yang bergemuruh.

Menyebalkan.

.

Lagi-lagi aku harus dibuat menunggu oleh Ino. Sejak setengah jam menunggu di halte bus, si pirang berkucir itu belum juga menampakkan dirinya. Aku sudah lelah hari ini, dan cepat ingin pulang kerumah, makan dan tidur.

Perhatianku terarah kebawah. Menatap banyak guguran sakura didekat sepatuku. Aku merunduk, memungut satu dari mereka. Meletakkan diatas telapak tanganku, sebelum kemudian meniupnya hingga terbang menjauh.

"Kalau suka kenapa tak bilang saja...?" aku menoleh cepat kesamping mendengar seseorang berbicara. Dahiku berkerut mendapati Naruto terduduk disampingku.

"Kamu tadi bilang apa?" Pemuda itu menoleh, menjulurkan tangan kearah kepalaku. Aku terdiam, ingin tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Rambutmu... ada bunga sakura."

"Eh?" Naruto memperlihatkan satu kelopak bunga didepanku. Meniupnya sama seperti tadi yang aku lakukan.

"Warnanya sama dengan rambutmu jadi sedikit tersamarkan. Emm...ini jadi membuatku teringat pertemuan pertama kita dulu. Aku juga melakukan hal sama seperti ini, bukan? Kamu mengingatnya?"

Aku hampir tersedak ludah ku sendiri. Mengerjapkan mata menatap tak percaya padanya.

Naruto tersenyum, mengacak pelan helaian rambut milikku. "Kalau suka kenapa tak bilang langsung saja padaku? Pakai acara minta bantuan pada Kiba, segala." Ku lihat dia mendengus geli.

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya?

Sial, wajahku bisa dipastikan memerah sekarang.

"Ap-apa maksudmu baka?"

"Kenapa kamu menyuruh Kiba, kenapa tak bilang sendiri?"

Kerutan didahiku semakin tertekuk. Aku masih tak mengerti.

"Aku tadi hanya meminta Kiba untuk menyuruhmu berhenti menyanyi." Jelasku.

"Bohong..." aku menyipitkan mata kearahnya.

"Tidak !" tegasku.

"Tadi Kiba bilang kamu menyukaiku..."

"Hahh?" tanpa sadar aku memasang ekspresi bodoh. Pantas saja, tadi Kiba berbisik-bisik pada Naruto. Awas kau Kiba, tunggu pembalasanku!

"Jadi kamu benar-benar menyukaiku ya? Sejak kapan Sakura-chan?"

Aku menegak ludah berat. Berdehem pelan, menatap kearah lain selain dirinya. Mencoba bersikap biasa saja.

"Siapa bilang aku menyu-"

"Aku juga menyukai Sakura-chan sejak pertama bertemu. Kalau dari dulu kamu bilang, kita tak perlu jadi anjing dan kucing terus. "

Aku menoleh cepat. Apa aku tak salah dengar?

"Jadi kita pacaran kan?" tanyanya. Naruto tersenyum padaku. Tak kusadari tangannya yang kini telah menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Baka..." aku mendengus, bangun dari dudukku dan berjalan menuju bus yang kini telah terhenti didepan kami, membuat genggaman pemuda itu terlepas.

"Aduh, tunggu dulu Sakura-chan..."

Tanpa aku jawab, kamu pasti mengerti Naruto. Aku tak mungkin dan tak akan pernah menolakkmu.

Dan untuk Kiba, mungkin aku harus berterimakasih juga padanya.

**-Terimakasih-**

Sedikit ragu untuk publish fic ini.

Ini aku ambil dari kenangan waktu smp dulu. Rasanya masih ingin memukul temanku satu itu yang dengan asal bilang sama dia. Urrgg...embarrasing memory.

But, Happy Narusakus day...!^^


End file.
